User talk:Blue Tennis Ball
Admin Request Hi, My name is BluJayPJ, one of the admins of the I.I Wiki I'd like to request admin rights for myself. Reasons: 1) I could help chat by banning, kicking, and/or blocking users who spam and vandalise. 2) Sometimes admins are away in situations when we need them, I'm ACTIVE. 3) I can help people. 4) I could introduce new things to make the wiki better No, this is not a "I want to be an admin because so-and-so is an admin" request and/or an "Nobody pays attention to me, but they would if I was an admin" request, etcetera, etcetera. I just think I'd be a good administrator, and I KNOW I'd be very helpful to this wiki. Now, I understand if this can't be done, and that's okay. But, please do consider this request. Hello Hello, You must be Paige, right? If so, I like how you made the Cup TF pic. :3 Nadiya2000 (talk) 23:50, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh! Yeah, I am! Are you frozen 501? I'm Orange Ball, I love drawing cute TFs althought i don't usually draw them much, Also, Here's my TF sequence pic: https://www.weasyl.com/~orangeballtherbfan/submissions/1360781/transformation-of-me . BTW, Do you do TF request? Nadiya2000 (talk) 05:33, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :Oh! You're Orange Ball? A TF legend!? :Sorry I am getting too fangirlish. Anyway, sure! I mean, your account is deactivated on dA after all. I can do requests for deactivated dA accounts only! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you try to draw a sequence of my human form using an transformation ability to transform myself into Orange Ball (my sphere/object/ball self)? Besides, what about that you can also do requests for non-deactivated DA accounts as well? Nadiya2000 (talk) 05:46, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :Nope! The non-deactivsted dA accounts will have to commision. Also, I won't draw Orange Ball in your style (he/she'd be a bit more different). Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 05:50, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Why not Orange Ball in my style? Nadiya2000 (talk) 05:52, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I like to do things in sperific ways, such as drawing Star (a Battle on Volcano Isle/Battle on Volcano Island character) with a glow. I hope you understand! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 06:00, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Anyways, Have you heard of my youtube channel? https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG1r5LOwPG4TjycKZYGMw6Q Nadiya2000 (talk) 06:02, July 13, 2017 (UTC) I hope you keep making Objects TFs pics. :3 Nadiya2000 (talk) 06:10, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! ? Bracelety is the true meaning of BFDI. Let's get her out of the TLC. (talk) 01:25, August 22, 2017 (UTC) hi BlueTennisball,the new episode of object lockdown episode 7 is now released : I saw half of it...without audio. A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 20:03, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Who did you vote for No one yet. Probsto be Circle because of what he did at the beginning A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 21:29, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh shoot. He isn't up for elimination! Stoppy it is. A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 21:29, October 14, 2017 (UTC) i vote for yarn to win a prize,and eliminate umbrella i like your OC New characters bodies from 2016 Shall I rip them in the video? I want to die and I'm dangerous, do not touch me or you can talk to me here 09:18, December 27, 2017 (UTC) : I am gonna make an assets page, so sure! Year is coming to an end, very few days left. (talk|blog| |wiki) 15:02, December 27, 2017 (UTC) hi~~halljos639 : Heya! (talk| |blog) 21:43, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Where did you get the assets? Basically, I noticed that most of the images used for a when a character is talking in a transcript where uploaded by you, and I also noticed that they had all the up-to-date Assets for the characters, do you think you could upload the assets by themselves as well? If not, can you tell me how you obtained them? Thanks. Why are you reading this? I'm trash. (talk) 06:50, September 26, 2018 (UTC) PEASHOOTERFAN You might wanna ask MrMenCentral. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 10:35, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Can you add the rule page? It's linked on the homepage yet it dosen't exist Imjustthere (talk) 00:45, August 11, 2019 (UTC)